Templat:Galeri
} |groupstyle = color:#FFFFFF; background:#F067A6; border-color: white; border-top: solid 1px; |group1 = Musim satu |list1 = Friendship is Magic, part 1 • Friendship is Magic, part 2 • The Ticket Master • Applebuck Season • Griffon the Brush Off • Boast Busters • Dragonshy • Look Before You Sleep • Bridle Gossip • Swarm of the Century • Winter Wrap Up • Call of the Cutie • Fall Weather Friends • Suited For Success • Feeling Pinkie Keen • Sonic Rainboom • Stare Master • The Show Stoppers • A Dog and Pony Show • Green Isn't Your Color • Over a Barrel • A Bird in the Hoof • The Cutie Mark Chronicles • Owl's Well That Ends Well • Party of One • The Best Night Ever |group2 = Musim dua |list2 = The Return of Harmony Part 1 • The Return of Harmony Part 2 • Lesson Zero • Luna Eclipsed • Sisterhooves Social • The Cutie Pox • May the Best Pet Win! • The Mysterious Mare Do Well • Sweet and Elite • Secret of My Excess • Hearth's Warming Eve • Family Appreciation Day • Baby Cakes • The Last Roundup • The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 • Read It and Weep • Hearts and Hooves Day • A Friend in Deed • Putting Your Hoof Down • It's About Time • Dragon Quest • Hurricane Fluttershy • Ponyville Confidential • MMMystery on the Friendship Express • A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 • A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 |group3 = Musim tiga |list3 = The Crystal Empire - Part 1 • The Crystal Empire - Part 2 • Too Many Pinkie Pies • One Bad Apple • Magic Duel • Sleepless in Ponyville • Wonderbolts Academy • Apple Family Reunion • Spike at Your Service • Keep Calm and Flutter On • Just for Sidekicks • Games Ponies Play • Magical Mystery Cure |group4 = Musim empat |list4 = Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 • Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 • Castle Mane-ia • Daring Don't • Flight to the Finish • Power Ponies • Bats! • Rarity Takes Manehattan • Pinkie Apple Pie • Rainbow Falls • Three's A Crowd • Pinkie Pride • Simple Ways • Filli Vanilli • Twilight Time • It Ain't Easy Being Breezies • Somepony to Watch Over Me • Maud Pie • For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils • Leap of Faith • Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 • Trade Ya! • Inspiration Manifestation • Equestria Games • Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 • Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 |group5 = Musim lima |list5 = The Cutie Map - Part 1 • The Cutie Map - Part 2 • Castle Sweet Castle • Bloom & Gloom • Tanks for the Memories • Appleoosa's Most Wanted • Make New Friends but Keep Discord • The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone • Slice of Life • Princess Spike • Party Pooped • Amending Fences • Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? • Canterlot Boutique • Rarity Investigates! • Made in Manehattan • Brotherhooves Social • Crusaders of the Lost Mark • The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows • Hearthbreakers • Scare Master • What About Discord? • The Hooffields and McColts • The Mane Attraction • The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 • The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 |group6 = Musim enam |list6 = The Crystalling - Part 1 • The Crystalling - Part 2 • The Gift of the Maud Pie • On Your Marks • Gauntlet of Fire • No Second Prances • Newbie Dash • A Hearth's Warming Tail • The Saddle Row Review • Applejack's "Day" Off • Flutter Brutter • Spice Up Your Life • Stranger Than Fan Fiction • The Cart Before the Ponies • 28 Pranks Later • The Times They Are A Changeling • Dungeons & Discords • Buckball Season • The Fault in Our Cutie Marks • Viva Las Pegasus • Every Little Thing She Does • P.P.O.V. (Pony Point of View) • Where the Apple Lies • Top Bolt • To Where and Back Again - Part 1 • To Where and Back Again - Part 2 |group7 = Musim tujuh |list7 = Celestial Advice • All Bottled Up • A Flurry of Emotions • Rock Solid Friendship • Fluttershy Leans In • Forever Filly • Parental Glideance • Hard to Say Anything • Honest Apple • A Royal Problem • Not Asking for Trouble • Discordant Harmony • The Perfect Pear • Fame and Misfortune • Triple Threat • Campfire Tales • To Change a Changeling • Daring Done? • It Isn't the Mane Thing About You • A Health of Information • Marks and Recreation • Once Upon a Zeppelin • Secrets and Pies • Uncommon Bond • Shadow Play - Part 1 • Shadow Play - Part 2 |group8 = Musim delapan |list8 = School Daze - Part 1 • School Daze - Part 2 • The Maud Couple • Fake It 'Til You Make It • Grannies Gone Wild • Surf and/or Turf • Horse Play • The Parent Map • Non-Compete Clause • The Break Up Break Down • Molt Down • Marks for Effort • The Mean 6 • A Matter of Principals • The Hearth's Warming Club • Friendship University • The End in Friend • Yakity-Sax • Road to Friendship • The Washouts • A Rockhoof and a Hard Place • What Lies Beneath • Sounds of Silence • Father Knows Beast • School Raze - Part 1 • School Raze - Part 2 |group9 = Musim tujuh |list9 = The Beginning of the End - Part 1 • The Beginning of the End - Part 2 • Uprooted • Sparkle's Seven • The Point of No Return • Common Ground • She's All Yak • Frenemies • Sweet and Smoky • Going to Seed • Student Counsel • The Last Crusade • Between Dark and Dawn • The Last Laugh • 2, 4, 6, Greaaat • A Trivial Pursuit • The Summer Sun Setback • She Talks to Angel • Dragon Dropped • A Horse Shoe-In • Daring Doubt • Growing Up is Hard to Do • The Big Mac Question • The Ending of the End - Part 1 • The Ending of the End - Part 2 • The Last Problem |group10 = |list10 = Equestria Girls • Pendek animasi Rainbow Rocks • Rainbow Rocks • Pendek animasi Friendship Games • Friendship Games • Legend of Everfree • Dance Magic • Movie Magic • Mirror Magic • Summertime Shorts • Better Together (musim 1) • Better Together (musim 2) • Choose Your Own Ending (musim 1) • Choose Your Own Ending (musim 2) • Forgotten Friendship • Rollercoaster of Friendship • Spring Breakdown • Sunset's Backstage Pass |group11 = Macam-macam |list11 = My Little Pony The Movie • My Little Pony Best Gift Ever • Pendek animasi Friendship is Magic • My Little Pony Equestria Girls Minis • Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook • Rarity's Peek Behind the Boutique }} Category:Templat kotak navigasi